Sweet Dreamers: HershelXSoda Pups
Hershel and Soda eventually settle down and decide to start a family, giving life to Ace Jr and Hershey. First born was little Hershey With Ace following shortly after. These pups are co-owned by MidnightCollies and xfangheartx on Deviantart. Ace Jr: A lot like the pup he was name after though with his mothers colours. Little AJ has Soda's ginger patches around his eyes, ginger on his tail tip, ear tip and on his front left toes. His belly and front right sock are also white, the rest of his coat being tan like Soda's. He also has a ginger spots on his chest. His eyes are pink and he wears a blue collar. Hershey: Hershey is more like her dad in appearace. The majority of her coat is white, but she has black spots along her sides, on her tail and on her cheeks. Her ears are both black like papa Hershel's. Her saddle, the top of her tail and most of her head is light tan like Soda's, like her mother she also has a curly husky tail. Her eyes are light blue and she wears a pink collar. Ace Jr: Ace Jr is bubbly and outgoing like his mother. He's always eager to try out new things and make new friends. He's extremely curious and adventurous, loving to explore around Adventure bay with his cousins and sister. He can be mature at times, he's a very calm and reasonable pup (unless you give him sugar). Hershey: Hershey is the opposite of her brother. She's a big daddy's girl, loving to nap and lie around. Hershey's not one for adventuring and prefers to just be lazy and stay inside, that doesn't stop her brother from dragging her along anyways. She's extremely patient and clam, even in the worst situations. She always keeps her cool. Stories by Me: * Goodbye isn't the End * Pup Pup Treasure Hunt Collabs: Stories by Others: * Ace Jr, like his mother, looks up to his uncle Ace more than anypup. He loves going to visit him and enjoys watching him do his job. AJ calls Ace "Big A" as a nickname, Ace calling him "lil A" in return. * Hershey is talented at napping, she can nap anywhere, anytime. She usually worries her parents, since she tends to find a hiding place and then falls asleep, leaving paranoid mommy Soda to search for her. * Ace Jrs best pals are his big cousins, Clarity and Breeze. He loves to follow the two around and is a little bit of a sheep. * Both of them love their auntie Blitz, who has a bad habit of spoiling them both. Their uncle Camo always tried to get them out to play with him, he has a soft spot for little Hershey, finding her sleepy personality to be adorable. They don't really know their Uncle Crash, since he's still not the best around pups (aside little Breeze of course), they occasionally talk to their uncle only for a short while though. * Although Hershey is a patient pup, she has no tolerance for rude or ignorant pups. She doesn't yell at them, she just simply tends to be a bit more blunt around them. * Ace Jr has a fear of spiders, he can't stand the creatures. * AJ has a really close bond with his grandfather, Fletcher, before Fletcher's tragic passing he always spent time with his little grandson. Each day at noon he'd come to the lookout and lounge around with little Ace, telling him and sometimes his sisters and cousins stories about their parents and grandparents. Fletcher's last words before he passed on were to AJ. Ace Jr however was too innocent to realise what actually happened to his grandpa. Each morning he looks out the Lookout window expecting to see his grandpa walking up the street, he never comes and eventually little AJ gives up waiting for his grampy. * These pups will not be having any crushes, since like Tundra, I'm not going to go past third gen. We're pals, right?.jpeg|AJ with his grandpa Fletch~ Goodbye isn't the End.jpeg|AJ talking to his late grandpa Fletcher one last time in his dream~ Sweet Dreamers: Concept art.jpeg|Concept design for the pups~ Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Pups Category:Mixed Breed Category:Relatives Category:Males Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Friendly Characters Category:Shared Pups Category:Co-Owned Pups Category:Third generation Category:Next next generation Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Character Category:Chase's Family Category:Marshall's Family Category:Shepherd Family Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:Tundraverse Third Gen